Audio or video conference systems can bring people located at different places together to have a meeting. By means of this technique, a virtual face-to-face talking scenario may be created for parties.
Parties may join a conference via their client devices. The clients devices are generally provided with microphones for audio input and speakers for audio output. The client devices may access to a conference system via communication connections such as network connections or telecommunication connections.
Some client devices may present information such as identifications of other parties and some controls such as volume control, to improve user experience in the conference. One example of these client devices may be found in for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,741. However, users of these client devices usually suffer from disrupted communication (also called as collision) in audio or video conferences due to the inevitable delay in audio/video transmission. There is a need for a solution to at least mitigate the problems raised by the disrupted communication.